Missing Pieces
by Frankie707
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots that are my answer to a question left open, or fill-in a missing scene from the current episode, starting with Season 11 episode 1. So if you're not up to date on the episodes this will have spoilers for you. If you are up to date, no spoilers.
1. Where are the kids?

**Where are the kids?**

 _ **A/N: This fic will be written as each episode dictates. If there is a question left by the episode I'm hoping to write a chapter that will answer it. It'll give us the scene that in my imagination they had to cut for time. So I can't promise a frequency to my posting, it'll just depend on the episode. So the question for 'The Loyalty in the Lie' is the title of this chapter.**_

Brennan pulled into the driveway and hit the remote to open the garage door. She looked toward the house and saw that most of it was in darkness with the only visible light coming from the living area. She pulled into the garage, wiped her tears and took a deep calming breath before leaving the car.

Max had heard the garage door raise and set aside the book he'd been reading, he'd been listening for her since her call letting him know she was on her way home.

She turned from relocking the door to face him. As their eyes met her tears started flowing again, and dread filled him. "It's not him. They were wrong, the body isn't Booth's." Relief flowed through him as he closed his eyes and almost sagged. "Thank God."

Brennan let out a watery chuckle. "I don't believe in God, but I do share the sentiment."

He opened his arms to enfold her in a hug. "I don't know why I can't stop crying. The body isn't his."

Max steered her to the sofa so they could sit before she collapsed. "You've been under a lot of stress tonight, it's just the relief and finally being able to let go. Just cry it out, and we'll talk about it." He said as he handed her a clean handkerchief.

She used it to mop up her tears then started talking. "Dad first I want to thank you for coming so quickly to stay with the kids. I couldn't have gotten through this if I hadn't known they were safe here with you. How are they? Did they wake up, need anything?"

"They're both still asleep. I just checked on them about half an hour ago. Christine had kicked off her covers, so I pulled them back over her, but other than that, there's been nothing for me to do. Come morning they'll never even know you were gone."

Brennan nodded, then closed her eyes and took a few breaths before opening them again.

"When Agent Aubrey and Dr. Saroyan showed up I was already starting to worry about Booth. Not only was he late, but I couldn't reach him to let him know our dinner with Angela and Hodgins would have to be postponed since they had a case. Then when I checked the gun case, I just couldn't…"

She turned to him. "I'd already cancelled the babysitter, and even if I hadn't at that point I'd have wanted you here with the kids. Thank you for coming."

Brennan sat back and stared at the wall collecting her thoughts. Max just watched her, waiting for when she was ready to continue.

"I was so frightened Dad. It was like something was eating away at my internal organs. I wasn't sure that I wouldn't fall apart…and I now understand what Booth means when he says that…when I arrived on the platform at the lab and saw those bones."

"Tempe that's understandable."

"I know, I just…I'm just glad I was able to get through it, and prove it wasn't Booth on that table. I have no idea what he is involved with. I have no idea what is going on. I do not like not knowing, and I'm scared about what this might mean. Just because that body isn't his doesn't mean that he's alive. I have to go back. I just came home to talk to you and to check on the kids. I'm only here long enough to get them up and give them breakfast then I'm going back. I have to find out who that is, why they had Booth's gun, and where Booth is."

She looked into Max's eyes as her filled with tears again. "Can you stay and watch the kids for me again tomorrow…" Glancing out the window and noticing the first fingers of sunlight breaking through the clouds "I mean today? I don't want to trust them to someone else right now, and I need to be there to figure out what is going on. I need to determine who is on that table."

"Of course, I'll stay as long as you need me. I'll be here until you bring Booth home."

 ** _A/N2: Additional note is that there was guess work to this episode's timeline, based on knowing it started in the morning, but the discovery of the body was that night (darkness at the scene) and they went to Brennan that same night, then during the episode after she'd ruled out the body being Booth's she's in interview with Miller wearing the same clothes, but it's the next day. I last saw him yesterday morning at 8:36. So that's what drove some of this story. Whew…_**


	2. The Reunion

**The Reunion**

 **A/N I'd meant to post this earlier, but had to go out of town unexpectedly this weekend, and it needed more work by the time I left. I hope the story is worth the wait.**

Brennan pulled into a parking space, shifted into park and turned off the ignition when she heard Christine from the back seat. "Is this the hospital? Can we see Daddy now?"

She turned to face her daughter. "Yes sweetie we're in the parking garage, almost there. Now remember you'll need to talk in your soft inside voice, and no running. There will be a lot of people here, and some of them don't feel well, so we don't want to disturb them."

"Okay Mommy." She nodded her agreement as she disconnected the buckles to release the harness of her carseat while Brennan stepped out of the car and removed Hank from his carseat. The baby had fallen asleep on the drive and didn't awaken even as she shifted him to rest on her shoulder. Brennan's observations told her that the children hadn't sleep well through the night and both Angela and Hodgins had had a rough night with them.

Once she had Hank secure in her arms she grabbed his diaper bag, closed the door and went around the car and let Christine out. She took Christine's hand to lead her on their walk. Christine clutched her bunny in her other arm. She'd started carrying the bunny with her everywhere she went once she realized her father was missing.

They entered the elevator and Brennan instructed Christine on which button to press. Christine asked many questions as they rode the elevator then walked through the walkway to the hospital. All questions that had already been answered on the car ride to the hospital, but Brennan answered them again; understanding her daughter was just anxious and asking questions was easier than worrying.

Once they entered the hospital lobby Christine fell silent. Shed looked around and clutched Brennan's hand tighter. They reached the bank of elevators and since the up button was already lit they waited with the others already gathered. With a ding the elevator doors to the right of them opened, and entered with the other waiting passengers. She once again instructed Christine on which button to press. As the elevator rose, stopping on two other floors before reaching the one they needed Brennan began speaking.

"Sweetie, Daddy is doing well, but he's still very tired and weak. His injury still hurts him, but I don't want you to be worried. He is much better and getting stronger all the time, you'll just have to be gentle with him right now."

The elevator doors dinged open. They'd reached their floor and Brennan started forward, leading Christine past those staying on the elevator. Christine looked up at her and responded. "Okay Mommy, I promise I'll be gentle." And as she looked around the corridor she added. "And quiet."

When they passed the nurses station Brennan fired a fierce look at the charge nurse she'd already had a run-in with regarding the baby making this visit. The nurse, who had rounded the corner to confront them at their approach changed her mind and stepped back behind the counter.

Hank finally began to wake up as they reached the door to Booth's room. He lifted his head and looked around in confusion, then gave a happy squeal at seeing his father. At the same time Christine rushed forward stopping short when she reached the side of the bed. Seeing the wires and tubes had stopped her in her tracks. She glanced back at her mother who smiled encouragingly at her.

The sound of Hanks voice woke Booth from his nap. He looked around groggily then smiled upon spotting his family. "Hey it's Battleax Hank and Princess Christine. I've missed you both so much."

The small voice from the side of his bed replied. "Hi Daddy. I want to hug you but…" she trailed off looking around, not sure how to reach her Daddy.

Brennan recognized her dilemma. "Just one second sweetie, let me get things set then I'll lift you next to Daddy." She set the diaper bag on the floor under the chair, and shifted Hank further back on her hip as Booth shifted over to the side slightly in bed being careful to minimize his pain. Brennan lowered the side rail and then put her arm around Christine's waist and lifted her to sit on the side of the bed.

"Okay sweetie you can swing your legs up so you can sit or lay alongside Daddy. Just don't touch Daddy right here." Pointing to Booth wounded side. "This is where his wound is, but this side of Daddy is fine."

Booth reached around her with his left arm to help her shift around and slide up next to him. "Here you go Princess." Then he smiled down at her. "Hi there." The entire time Hank continued to babble laughing and waving his hands at his father.

Booth looked up to HanK and replied "Hi to you too my little bruiser."

"I wish I could set him on the bed with you too, but he's just too young to understand that he couldn't kick or slap. You'll just have to both be content with talking to each other."

"That's fine Bones. Thank you for bringing them." He paused and smiled. "And thank you for battling Nurse Ratched to allow both of them to visit."

Christine shifted her head to look up at him, and getting his attention looked him in the eye. "Daddy, I'm so glad that you're safe now and that you'll be able to come home soon, but I have to tell you that you're not allowed to do that again. Don't disappear and don't get hurt again. You make me and Mommy and even Hank worry when you do that."

Booth looked into her very stern face and had to chuckle. "You are just like your Mommy." He said before he kissed her on her forehead. "I promise I will not disappear again, and I will be careful not to get hurt. I love you all and I don't want to worry you."

She nodded happily then, and laid down resting her head on his chest, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Brennan smiled at the two of them. "I don't think she's slept much since your disappearance." Then looking at Hank who was rubbing his eyes and starting to nod off. "Neither has this one, and I don't think the short nap on the way here was enough for him."

"That's fine I'm happy to just lay here and watch them sleep." With that he let his head fall back onto the pillow and his eyes drifted shut to join the children in slumber.


	3. What Happened Next

**What happened next?**

 _A/N: This is my speculation on what might have happened after Booth and Brennan closed the door to Hank's room leaving the children to their sleepover._

He pulled the door softly closed behind them as they left the children to sleep. They moved quietly down the hallway toward the living area. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" She asked.

Booth was lost deep in thought so it took a long moment for the question to penetrate. "What? Oh, no. I wasn't really hungry, haven't been for a while."

Brennan started moving more quickly now headed to the kitchen. "Here we have some leftovers I'll heat up for you. You need to eat; otherwise you'll wake up in the middle of the night famished. Then you'll have to get up, hunt up some food, and end up losing valuable sleep. You need both food and sleep so that you can function at full capacity when solving cases."

Booth smiled weakly before replying. "Thanks, you're right. I'm already feeling hungry, and what you got there looks really good. Load me up."

Brennan smiled at him as she served up his plate. She knew he was just saying that to make her happy and was willing to go with that if it meant he ate. She could also see that he seemed to be holding back on saying something. Or maybe he had something he wanted to say but was struggling to get it out.

"You know the way Christine is with Hank; the way that little girl loves her little brother?" Brennan nodded yes as he continued. "That's how I was with Jared. When we were kids he was my little brother and I loved him so much. I did everything I could to protect him." He paused and with tears in his eyes smiled before continuing.

"Once I could read we'd lie in bed together…we shared a room, had twin beds but we'd get in the same bed and I'd read to him, travel to other worlds. I know it was an illusion but we both felt so safe then and life was still so full of possibilities. We still had dreams of having the kind of family you'd see on TV; all of those after school reruns of 'Leave it to Beaver'" He paused briefly to use his palms to wipe the tears from his cheeks before picking up his fork to start eating.

"I always tried my best to protect him. That became harder as we got older and he became more of a little punk." He gave a watery chuckle, then sat up straight and looked her in the eye. "He was my little brother. I tried to protect him, I tried tough love, I tried to cut him off for his own good, I promised to not bail him out again, through it all he was my little brother and I always hoped that next time he'd get things right. Get his life on track. No matter how angry or frustrated I'd get with him, he was still my little brother."

As his tears started flowing again Brennan walked around the counter and held him as he grieved for the little brother who'd never get another chance to make his life right.


	4. Delivering the Treats

**Delivering the Treats**

 _A/N: Resurrection in the Remains & the Sleepy Hollow episode inspired me to more than one missing piece. The first two will be from the Bones episode, but the third will be from the Sleepy Hollow episode, but will feature just Bones peeps, it's not written yet, so not positive who all will be making an appearance. I'll post as I have them ready...definitely before the next episode._

They pulled up at the school and parked. They were not only delivering Christine to class today, but they had the treats Brennan had prepared for the class Halloween party, and they also had Hank in tow since he'd be attending daycare at the Jeffersonian today and this stop was on the way.

Brennan removed Hank from his carseat while Booth helped Christine on with her backpack and handed her lunchbox to her. He then handed the covered tray of severed fingers to Brennan while he took the bowl of brains and the tray of eyeballs.

As they entered the classroom Brennan searched for the teacher while Christine placed her backpack and lunchbox in her cubby then ran to join her friends at an activity table. Brennan was pleased to see Christine happily interacting with the other children.

They then headed toward the tables at the back of the room where they spotted the teacher and a couple of the room parents who would be helping out during the party today. They set down the items they were carrying and Brennan addressed those present. "Everything is edible so these are snacks as well as decorations for the party."

One of the mothers made a face. "Aren't the brains and the eyeballs a little too realistic looking? I think the children are too young to be exposed to such realistic looking body parts." She added a delicate, but very deliberate shudder to the end of her statement. "And to encourage them to eat these is just gross."

Brennan gave her a look that had her taking a step back; a look her squinterns would be all too familiar with when making a major misstep. "I believe children should have a realistic idea of what things are and what they should look like including body parts and internal organs. The brains are made of gelatin and the eyeballs of gelatin and blueberries, much more realistic looking than plastic, and much safer if a child decides to explore with their mouth. Gelatin eyeballs do not pose a choking hazard if a child decides to attempt to eat one since they are edible. As for being gross, I am given to understand that young children tend to enjoy gross. As long as it's explained to them what they are eating it should not be a problem"

The woman opened her mouth, then closed it and swallowed but didn't say anything. Brennan nodded to everyone gathered there; then addressed the teacher. "We have a case so have to drop Hank off at daycare then head out to the scene otherwise we'd help set things up here, but I have instructions on how things should be displayed taped to the top of the cookie container. Christine will be picked up after school by her grandfather. He is on her approved listed."

The teacher thanked them and as they were headed back to the car Booth asked, "I take it the woman who spoke out was Olivia's mother?" With a simple nod Brennan tickled Hank as they approached the car.


	5. Booth's Prank

**Booth's Prank**

As they exited the Founding Fathers Booth took Brennan's hand and pulled her to him for a kiss before putting his arm around her shoulders to walk her back to the Jeffersonian. Brennan's arm moved around his waist even as she said. "Booth you don't need to walk me back. I can make my way on my own."

Booth pulled back, taking her hand again was he walked backwards to face her. "Bones I want to walk you back to work before heading back to the Hoover. Indulge me for a bit won't you?" Brennan just smiled and nodded as they continued on.

As they reached the entrance to the Jeffersonian that led most directly to the Medio-Legal lab they exchanged a quick parting kiss. "I'll head to the Hoover and finish up that work I have and I'll be back here to pick you up. Just text me when you're ready to head home."

"The paperwork I have shouldn't take long; 45 minutes at the most. I want to get home and tuck the kids into bed, and relieve Max. He's had them since he picked Christine up from school and Hank from daycare."

"That'll give me enough time. I'll be back here in 45 minutes." Booth replied, then watched Brennan head through the doors. He then started walking in the direction of the Hoover building whistling tunelessly as he went. He turned the corner and stopped, looking back to make sure she hadn't come back out. When he was sure the coast was clear he headed to a side entrance where he'd arranged to meet up with Wendell.

He found Wendell waiting for him, pacing nervously. When he saw Booth he stopped pacing and started speaking in a rush. "I don't know if I can do this Booth. She could destroy me." Wendell nervously shoved his hands into the pockets of his lab coat, pulled them out again, and then clasped them together. "I mean you're my friend and I want to help you, but she holds my future career in her hands. If she decides to blame me I could be destroyed."

Booth smiled his most charming smile and soothed Wendell. "Don't worry; she's not going to blame you for this. I promise it'll all work out fine. She doesn't hold grudges, and if she's angry at anyone it'll be me not you."

"Yeah, but you're her husband, she loves you. I'm just a lowly intern and she has several of us, what's one less."

Booth slapped Wendell on the back. "Stop worrying it'll be just fine. You deliver the gurney hand her the clipboard and disappear. I'll take it from there, and you'll be out of the line of fire."

…

Booth lay as still as possible, breathing softly so as not to cause movement in the cloth covering; the mask did help with that. He could barely hear Wendell and Bones over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. From what he could tell Wendell was doing a good job following the script, he just hoped Wendell didn't sound as nervous to Bones as he sounded to Booth's ears.

As the cloth was pulled back and he jumped up he heard Bones scream. Yes! He'd gotten her back, it worked. He was elated and was crowing over his success in pranking her when she pulled the rug out from under him talking about firing Wendell. Oh no! He'd made promises. His brain scrambled, how could he stop this from happening. Then whew, she admitted she was just pranking him again and wasn't going to fire Wendell. He really was happy, enjoying himself. He loved when they could be carefree in this manner…then he stopped. "You're really not going to punish Wendell, right?"

"No Booth, I'm not going to do anything to Wendell. I know from experience just how difficult it is resist you when you really want something. You can be very convincing when you want something. I can't expect others to deny you when even I can't say no to you."

Booth preened at hearing this. "Yeah? Well let me tell you about this idea I have for later tonight."


	6. I Want to See the Costumes

**I Want to See the Costumes**

Brennan made one final adjustment then stepped back to view the results. "Perfect!"

Christine looked up at her mother with an expression of great excitement. "Can I see now?"

"Yes, yes. Let's go to the mirror." The two moved to the full length mirror attached to the closet door.

"Oh Mommy it's perfect, just like in the pictures." They both smilingly gazed at the image of Christine in her safari jacket, khaki pants, hiking boots, and a safari hat. Just then Booth entered carrying Hank who was now dressed in his chimp costume.

"I'm here with the monkey." He announced. To which both Brennan and Christine replied. "He's a chimpanzee, not a monkey!" He just laughed "Thank you for the clarification."

Hank seemed to get into his role chattering away in a language only he could understand. He was content with the reactions of his family and didn't mind that none of them knew what he was saying.

Hearing the the doorbell ring. "Is that people trick-or-treating?" Christine asked.

Booth shook his head. It's still a little too early for that. I'd imagine that's your Grandpa Max. He wanted to see you and your brother in your costumes, but he'll also be handing out candy here while we go out trick-or-treating."

They entered the living room together, and Brennan continued on to answer the door, speaking to Booth over her shoulder. "Is this another part of your plan to keep the house from being egged?"

With a small grin he responded. "Got it in one."

Brennan responded to Booth's grin then opened the door to admit Max. "Hello Dad." Just then Christine came around Brennan. "Hi Grandpa."

"Oh my goodness it's Jane Goodall." When Christine giggled. "Oh wait, I know that giggle. You're my granddaughter. You're Christine." She giggled again and nodded. "You look just like Jane Goodall."

Christine's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "You knew her?"

Max chuckled. "No sweetheart. I just mean you look just like I'd imagine she looked."

"Oh, okay. That's what Mommy said too."

"Well your mommy is very smart. She knows what she's talking about." Christine nodded in agreement.

Brennan's phone signaled an incoming text. Max looked at her as she read it. "I hope that's not about a case that's going to call you in to work."

At Christine's disappointed look Brennan answered with a shake of her head. "Not a case. That was Angela. They're almost here and Michael Vincent is excited to have us see his costume and try to guess who or what he's dressed as. She's not giving any clues. But she also said he's ready for some serious trick-or-treating and asked if we're all ready to go."

Christine ran to get her trick-or-treat bag and hold it up as proof as she answered. "I'm ready!" And Booth held up Hank's bag, and indicated Hank in his arms. "We're ready too."

Brennan shook her head. "Hank definitely doesn't need candy. Not only does he not need all that sugar, but he doesn't even have the teeth necessary to eat candy."

Booth just sadly shook his head. "It's just for the fun, plus all the people who will see him deserve the reward of seeing our adorable kids. I'll just bring the candy into work. I'll put it in the breakroom and it'll be gone in no time."

The doorbell ringing interrupted Brennan questioning look. She turned to the door and opened it to admit Angela, Hodgins and Michael Vincent. The latter was wearing a suit and tie with an FBI ID badge clipped on his jacket breast pocket. In addition to his trick-or-treat bag; he was carrying a little black wallet that he flipped open to reveal an FBI badge. One that looked all too real to Booth

Brennan stood back and tilted her head considering him. She pursed her lips in thought and asked, "Is he supposed to be Booth?" But just then is bag shifted around and they could see a manila folder with a big X displayed on it. It was even in the X-Files font. Booth spoke up "He's Fox Mulder!"

"Yes!" Exclaimed Hodgins while at the same time Angela asked. "You're a fan? I wouldn't have guessed that."

Booth just shrugged with a smile while Brennan said. "Let's get started before the kids try to leave without us." She turned to Max. "Dad here is the candy, just pass it out from this bowl and refill as needed with the bags you see there." To which Booth added. "Give out enough candy to each person so that we don't appear to be stingy, but no so much that you run out in the first half hour. I don't want the house to get egged."

As they were heading out the door Brennan turned back. "Thank you for doing this Dad. Neither of us wanted to miss the kids trick-or-treating, but we also didn't want to leave the house unattended this year. We shouldn't be too long with this."

 _One hour and 15 minutes later…_

The trick-or-treaters returned. Hank was asleep, but the other two children were so hyped up Max would have thought they'd already gotten into the candy if he didn't know Tempe so well. He noticed the bags were bulging with candy. "It looks like it was a very successful night for all of you."

"Grandpa it was so much fun, we'd go up to a house, ring the doorbell and when they opened the door we yelled 'Trick or treat'. Then they'd put candy in our bags and we'd move on to the next house. We got to meet all our neighbors tonight, and everybody said we were adorable."

"Of course they did, because you are." Max smiled down at her.

"I know." Christine smiled back at her grandfather, while Michael Vincent was digging through his bag to pick out which candy he wanted to eat.

Booth spoke up then. "I'm going to get this little guy out of his monkey suit and into his pajamas and put him to bed. I think he's out for the night."

"Chimpanzee!"

"Okay sweetie you need to put your candy up. We'll sort through it later and pick out what we'll keep and what we'll take to work for others to eat. We'll allocate when you can eat it so that it'll last and you don't get sick on candy." Brennan instructed Christine.

Angela looked to Michael Vincent. "Oh yeah, you too. No candy right now. We'll sort through yours later." Hodgins then leaned on and whispered to her. "We'll be eating the castoffs ourselves won't we?" Angela just smiled.

Booth returned to the room and they all settled in to continue their evening at home. Booth took over the handing out candy duties while they all enjoyed spending time together. Halloween on a Saturday is just the best.


	7. How is the TV Working Out?

**How's the TV working out?**

 _A/N: Just a short little something and more of a follow-up to the episode than a missing scene. I also have an idea for another involving Booth and Caroline and that background check, but not sure if it's really needed. I'll see how it goes. Anyway I hope you enjoy this little bit._

Brennan arrived at their favorite bench with both the children. She parked the stroller next to her end and released the straps holding Hank. She was lifting him out when Christine called out "They're here." and ran to greet Angela and Michael Vincent.

Brennan settled onto the bench with Hank on her lap and watched as the trio walked up to her; the children chattering away to each other. Angela sat next to Brennan and started making faces at Hank while the kids finally decided there were going to play on the swings first. There were two empty swings side by side, perfect for a contest to see who could swing higher.

As they raced to the swings Brennan called out. "Christine, remember what I told you about your center of gravity." As she moved to sit on the swing, she smiled, nodded, and waved to her mother."

Angela looked up to Brennan, "No fair, you're coaching her!" With a confused look Brennan just asked. "What?"

"Oh don't give me that. You know exactly what you're doing."

Brennan just smiled as she turned Hank to face her and standing him on her lap blew raspberries on his neck. Angela sat back and crossed her arms with a knowing grin and nodded.

"Okay hand the kid over, the least you can do if you're going to coach your kid on wiping the playground up with mine is let me get my hands on the little guy."

Brennan asked Hank as he bounced up and down. "Do you want to go to Aunt Angela? Do you? Yeah? Okay, here you go." Then she handed him over to his honorary aunt. Then turning to the swings called out with a please smile. "Good job Christine, I do believe you've reached the maximum height you're capable of."

Angela cleared her throat then queried. "So how are things working out with the TV?"

Brennan turned back to her and asked "What? Oh the TV. You mean the one in the bedroom?" Angela nodded and Brennan continued. "I love it, I can watch documentaries now that aren't appropriate for the children to see."

With an exasperated sigh Angela said. "No I meant with the sex. Has having a TV in your bedroom hurt your sex-life?"

"Oh, well our level of sexual activity has actually increased. Neither of us wants to lose the TV now." Brennan answered with a pleased smirk.


	8. The Background Check

**The Background Check**

Booth got off the phone with Brennan just in time to see Caroline crossing over to get coffee from the breakroom. He quickly made his way to the breakroom to intercept her before should could leave.

He leaned in the doorway and eyeing her asked. "What's with the background check?"

Caroline finished doctoring her coffee and turning to face Booth blew softy across the coffee to cool it slightly before taking a sip. She cocked and eyebrow took the sip and satisfied, nodded before replying. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about cher."

"Don't give me that. I know you ordered Aubrey to run a background check on that red-headed intern." He stepped further into the breakroom to more squarely face her and to keep her from working her way around him.

Caroline shrugged one shoulder. "Mais cher, you know I'm perfectly within my rights, it's my duty to request background checks on any of the personnel working on my cases."

Booth looked her in the eye. "Chere, I know you receive background checks on any new intern hired at the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab as a matter of course. It's why you showed up at the Jeffersonian to tell Cam to fire Finn after she'd hired him."

Caroline pouted "You know too much."

He crossed his arms and leaned back onto the doorframe. "Yes I do, so fess up. Why'd you have Aubrey run an unnecessary background check?"

Caroline huffed, then giving Booth a squinty-eyed look answered. "You know that dear boy wants a future as a senator, and I figure it can't hurt to have a friend in the senate. I also am aware that he's going sweet on that flighty scientist. What is it with you hunky FBI types and know-it-all scientist?"

She shook her head and waved away any response he might have attempted before continuing. "I was just trying to make sure he knew about the things in her past that could hurt his career choices, before he got any deeper. I know what you agents are like. You wouldn't want someone telling you, but if you discover on your own; well that's a different thing."

Booth gave her a questioning look. "So you were looking out for his political future?"

"Of course, why else would I do that? I heard you tried to look out for him too, telling him to stand back and allow you to interrogate the whip and the widow."

A laugh burst out of Booth and in answer to her look he said. "The whip and the widow sounds like por…something naughty." Booth almost blushed, and Caroline snorted. Then Booth conceded "Okay yeah, I know about his political aspirations and would like to help him achieve his goals, but that doesn't mean I'll interfere in his private life."

"And that's why I'm here cher. I don't have those same scruples, and I don't have a soft spot for scientific types. Like I've said before I prefer not to know them; they're too likely to disappoint me on the stand."

"Oh come on, you know you can trust the squints from the Jeffersonian to come through for you."

"I know I can trust your beautiful, genius wife, and when she's there I can trust the others; but if you both decide to leave again all bets are off. So why should I let any of them in? And if you agents would stop fraternizing with the squints my life would be much smoother. And I want to have a senator as someone I can intimidate, dammit." And with a 'so there' nod Caroline stomped off.


	9. The Tooth Fairy Came

**The Tooth Fairy Came**

Booth was cooking breakfast while Brennan was preparing Christine's lunchbox for school. As she finished and zipped up the lunchbox Brennan spoke. "I'll get Christine up now. She should be dressed by the time breakfast is ready."

She had only taken two steps when Christine ran into the room waving a dollar bill. "Mommy, Daddy look what I found in my bed! Michael Vincent had said the Tooth Fairy would bring money when I lost my tooth, but when I didn't find any money the next morning I didn't believe him, but here it is."

Booth and Brennan exchanged a look then he spoke to Christine. "Of course the Tooth Fairy came Monkey, she just sometimes doesn't get the message of a lost tooth in time to drop off the money the same day, but she'll always make it eventually."

Christine smiled and replied. "I understand Daddy. Michael Vincent did say that sometimes he doesn't get his money on the first night. Aunt Angela told him kind of the same thing." She beamed a smile then.

Brennan made her way to Christine and asked. "Do you know what you want to do with the money?"

Tilting her head to the right side while looking up at her mother she considered before answering. "Well, Michael Vincent has lost a lot of teeth and gotten a dollar for each tooth. I think I'll save mine up until a have a lot of dollars; then I can buy something really good."

Booth gave an amused shake of his head as he observed the two. "Hey Princess; why don't you go get dressed now and put your money away so it doesn't get lost? When you get back here your breakfast will be waiting for you."

"Okay Daddy," Brennan took Christine's hand and they headed to her bedroom.

…

They returned to find that Booth had set out the plates of food ready for them to eat. Christine climbed up on her stool ready to begin eating when the sound of Hank's cries alerted them to the fact that the youngest Booth was now awake. Brennan put her hand on Christine's shoulder as she said. "Why don't you tell Daddy what you told me while I go and get your brother?" At Christine's nod Brennan walked away.

Christine rested her arms on the counter and looked her daddy in the eye. "Daddy, I know you and Mommy are really the Tooth Fairy." Then she waited for his reaction.

Booth felt a little light-headed and a lot of confused. "Wha..huh? Did your mommy tell you that?"

She shook her head. "No, I told her."

"But before you were talking about the Tooth Fairy bringing you money." Booth was wondering what the heck was going on.

Christine sat up straighter, nodded, and beamed. "Yes pretending is fun. I like playing like make believe is real."

"But then you told your mother that you know it's only make believe?" He asked for clarification.

Again she nodded. "Yes, Mommy says that accuracy is important, so I wanted to be accurate and tell her that I know who the Tooth Fairy really is."

Booth digested this; then asked. "So how did you figure that out?"

"Oh I talked about it with Michael Vincent. We both know that all the mommies and daddies pretend to be the Tooth Fairy. It's a big game of make believe."

Booth paused then squinting while thinking asked. "Did Michael Vincent tell his mommy and daddy that he knows the Tooth Fairy is just make believe, or is he still pretending?"

Christine sighed and tilting her head replied with a resigned expression on her face. "No, he didn't tell them. He said he wasn't going to say anything because when he told his mommy that he knew the Easter Bunny was just pretend she cried."

Booth was speechless for a moment, and was afraid to pursue this line of questioning any further because he really didn't want to find out that his little girl didn't believe in Santa Claus. He just asked. "So you're okay with us all pretending that the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny are real? We'll all know the truth but keep on acting like they're real?"

Christine smiled agreement. "Yes please, that will be so much fun."

Booth breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to admit how disappointed he'd be to have to forgo all those traditions.

They'd both just started eating their breakfast when Brennan entered with Hank. Upon seeing his father and sister Hank started happily chattering to them in a language only he understood. Brennan settled him into his highchair and asked how their conversation had gone.

He smiled. "It was good. Everything is good."

He sat back and watched as Brennan fed herself and Hank while Christine filled her in on the details of their conversation while also finishing off her own breakfast. He loved this life they'd built, and Christine really was a living blend of the two of them; way too smart and logical to buy into the Tooth Fairy, or the Easter Bunny, but with enough of him to want to pretend it's all real. Life is good.

 _A/N I had considered just ending it when Brennan and Christine head off to her room so if you'd prefer Christine didn't know the truth of the Tooth Fairy you can just pretend it ends there, but I also wanted to tell the story that came to me after seeing the episode and thinking of a conversation I'd had with my niece the weekend before. She lives over 2,,000 miles away so we don't get to see her or her daughters often and aren't really up to date on all the parenting decisions they make. Someone asked if the girls (ages 8 and 5) still believe in Santa Claus. She said they never did, they'd never really introduced the idea of Santa Claus but of course they'd heard of him. When the older daughter had asked about him she'd asked what she thought. Her daughter had the facts right….but she added that the 5 year old had decided she wanted to pretend that Santa was real, so between that conversation and the episode I just needed to tell this story._


	10. After Everyone Left

**After Everyone Left**

 _A/N: This one took a little longer than normal after the episode aired, but hey we have a couple of weeks until the next new episode, so stretching it out...and I had a very busy weekend. I saw many people wanting more of the Booth family together in this episode. That really was a packed episode wasn't it? Not enough time for everything so I hope this fulfills some of those family-time needs. :)_

The first to leave was Fuentes with vague mentions of somewhere he had to be to help a friend with something he didn't specify. Angela thought he was probably meeting up with a lady friend, but Cam thought it was actually work with the group he'd been working with before to send medicine into Cuba. She also figured the less she knew about any of that the better as long as he kept it away from the lab.

Aubrey left next. He apparently had plans to meet up with Jessica have she finished her own Thanksgiving celebration with several members of her old cooperative. Cam left at the same time as Aubrey. She wanted to get home in time to have her scheduled Skype call with her daughter. Michelle hadn't made it home this holiday; joining her boyfriend in spending Thanksgiving with his family. Cam accepted this with grace since Michelle had promised they'd be spending the Christmas holiday with her instead.

Hodgins, Angela, and Michael Vincent were the last to leave. They were headed home for their traditional Thanksgiving night viewing of Elf to kick off the Christmas season. When Brennan said she'd never seen it she was informed she had to watch it. The cute little blonde reminded them of her cousin Margaret. As Brennan was hugging Angela goodnight she whispered in her ear. "Let me know how that baby talk turns out." With a smile and a nod Angela agreed.

As Booth and Brennan moved into the kitchen to clean up the biggest part of the remaining mess the kids settled onto the couch so Parker could play Christine in a game of Mario Kart. Parker held Hank in his lap as he worked the control for the game. Booth and Brennan both watched them for a moment from the kitchen, matching smiles on their faces. It's Booth who spoke up. "I love seeing them all together, laughing and enjoying each other."

Brennan nodded then added. "Well Hank is falling asleep, but yes I agree with the sentiment."

Booth called out to the kids. "I play the winner!"

As they worked together to finish the big part of the cleanup; washing by hand what couldn't go into the dishwasher the sound of laughter made the chores pass quicker. As the final step they started the dishwasher and headed to the kids just as Parker won the game. Booth swooped Christine into his lap and settled her down taking over her controller.

Christine settled into her Daddy's chest. If she couldn't play this round at least she could enjoy sitting in her Daddy's lap and watching him play with her big brother…it was almost as good as playing. Brennan grabbed her phone to snap off a couple of pictures of her four Booths together, before stepping in to take the sleeping Hank from Parker. "I'll take Hank and get him into his pajamas and in his crib. I think he's down for the night. Maybe when I get back you'll have finished your game and we can watch that "Elf" movie Angela and Hodgins recommended.

 _Meanwhile a short drive away…_


	11. What Did He Do?

**What Did He Do?**

 _A/N After the episode I saw many people speculating on if Hodgins would follow through on destroying the jump drive. For me it was a foregone conclusion he'd do so once he said he would. This is one possible way I imagine it could play out._

He turned the car into the drive way and waited for the garage door to rise. Once it was opened he pulled the car into the garage. They all exited the car and as they were walking into the house he turned to his family and said. "I need to do something in my office. It'll just take a few minutes. If the two of you get ready for our Christmas season kick-off I'll be with you before you can settle in front of the TV."

She gave him a questioning look, but off his pleading expression didn't voice her thoughts. Instead turning to their son she said. "Come on Buddy, a quick shower then into your special Elf watching pajamas and you can help me make hot chocolate and popcorn. We'll make the kind in the pan with the top that puffs up."

Michael Vincent's face lit up. "Yes!" They walked toward the side of the house containing the bedrooms and bathrooms, while Hodgins headed in the opposite direction to his home office/lab.

When he reached his desk he turned on the desk lamp then booted up his laptop. He pulled the jump drive from his pocket and plugged it into the USB port. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened his folders; once the drive appeared he right-clicked on it. Hodgins paused again and thought of his promise to Booth and resolutely selected Format then made appropriate selections and clicked Start. Since this was just a jump drive, not a hard drive this was really all he needed to do to get rid of that data, but the paranoid, master conspiracy theorist in him couldn't stop there.

He ejected the drive, and then forcibly broke open the casing on the drive. He separated the outer case from the circuits and dropped it to the floor to stomp on it with his boot smashing the plastic into pieces; then he scooped the pieces up and dropped them into the trashcan. Next for the inner workings; je located the memory chip and laying a piece of paper on his desk centered the memory chip on it. Next he moved to the lab part of his home office and located a small hammer. Back at his desk he smashed the memory chip several times basically pounding it into powder. The simple act of hammering released some of the tension brought on by what he was doing.

Hodgins returned the hammer to its proper place then wadding up the paper with the smashed chip inside with plans to toss it. The rest of the circuits weren't important and were just thrown loosely into the trash along with the broken case. Content that he'd followed through on his promise and destroyed the drive Hodgins made his way to his bedroom so he could join his family in their Thanksgiving night tradition.

He quickly showered and pulled on the pajamas his wife had purchased for him; pajamas that would match (or at least complement) his family's sleepwear. He then made his way toward the kitchen where he knew his wife and son were preparing their movie watching treat.

Before he saw them he could smell the popcorn and hear it popping. There was another familiar sound too, and as they came into view he could see Angela and Michael Vincent standing together, her hand covering his smaller one on the handle of the popcorn pan shaking it on the heat element of the stove as the top puffed with the popping corn. Microwave popcorn might do most nights, but on special occasions only Jiffy Pop would do. "Hey there, looks like the popcorn's almost done. I think I see and smell the hot chocolate too. "

Michael Vincent nodded solemnly. "Yes, we made the hot chocolate first so the marshmallows would have time to melt and it would cool down a little so we didn't burn our mouths when we tried to drink." He beamed up at his mother after he said this, and she winked back at him. "Oh, we forgot to get down the popcorn bucket and it's time to take the popcorn off the heat." This said as his mother was already guiding his hand to take the pan off the stove.

"I'll get it." Hodgins replied as he was already pulling the bucket out of the cabinet. They filled the bucket and Michael Vincent carried it, while Hodgins carried two mugs of chocolate and Angela carried the third. They settled onto the sofa with Michael Vincent in the middle, he had the popcorn bucket balanced on his lap while he held the mug of hot chocolate in both hands. Lights out, Hodgins cued up the movie and they settled in to watch.

As the movie started Hodgins was watching his wife and son instead of what was happening onscreen. He was happy with them here, and he was content with his decision. First his decision to tell Booth what he discovered, and his decision to put the fate of the drive in Booth's hands, and finally his decision to honor his promise to Booth and completely destroy the jump drive. Yes, he was happy with his decisions.


	12. The Jinx

_A/N: This is less of a missing scene and more of an extension of an existing scene. It all started in a chat after the episode and a couple of quick lines. The scene just kept growing in my mind and distracting me from other things; then on Saturday returning home from Target I'd intended to stop by Panera for a salad. Instead I pulled into the gas station and stopped at a pump. When I looked at my gas gauge and still had ¾ of a tank of gas I knew I'd made a mistake. Distracted driving is dangerous people. I needed to get this story written so it'd leave me alone. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it._

Booth decided to just accept that Brennan was determined to watch the game and prove she wasn't a jinx. If his Flyers are going to lose, he might was well enjoy cuddling with his wife he thought to himself as he settled back putting his arm around her to draw her closer. He did appreciate the effort she'd made with the F initialed foods and the rally cap, she's adorable, and he couldn't resist one kiss to the top of her rally capped head where it was settled onto his shoulder. He still would much prefer the Flyers win though. "What's with all this food anyway? I was beginning to think you'd invited Aubrey to join us."

Laughingly she replied, "Now there's a thought. If he came over to watch the games too, then you could blame him when the Flyers lose." At the sound of her ringtone Brennan sat up and reaching for her phone checked the screen. "It's Angela; I don't want to miss watching the game with you but…"

"No, you have to take it." He interrupted. "She's your best friend and she's going through a tough time right now. You need to be there for her." Brennan eyed him suspiciously, but he just smiled and blinked innocently at her.

As she answered the phone she stood and walked away so should could hear better without the sound of the game from the TV. "Hi Angela, is everything okay?" Her voice fade away as she moved off into the bedroom. Booth settled back to enjoy the game and hoped the Flyers could score a couple of goals before she returned, or better yet that the call lasted the rest of the game.

….a short while later…

Brennan returned just in time to see Booth pop a falafel into his mouth. "Hey I thought you didn't like those!" Glancing back at her and then looking down at the tray of snacks. "What?" Booth looked confused.

"Oh, I hadn't even realized what I was doing. This game has me so tense. We're in the second period and no score. I'm just anxious."

Brennan reclaimed her seat next to Booth and picked up a fruit kabob, "Here have one of these; you'll get some natural sugars. You love sugar; plus it's a little refreshing."

He took the fruit from her, studied it for a moment, then shrugged and deciding it wouldn't hurt to eat it started munching away. Swallowing quickly, "What was that call about? How are they doing?"

She sighed started putting together a veggie fajita while composing her thoughts. She started to speak, but had glanced at the television and interrupted herself to exclaim. "Oh look, the Flyers just scored a goal!"

"What?" Booth looked to the TV in time to see the aftermath. "Oh man, I missed it." He slouched back with a slight pout on his face.

"Well don't worry, they'll replay it, they always do." Pointing to the TV, "See they're already showing it again."

Booth shook his head. "It's just not the same thing seeing it in replay instead of as it happened."

"Well isn't it a good thing that they scored, something to celebrate instead of being unhappy about?" She reached out to touch his arm. "And since I was watching when they scored, I can't be a jinx!" She beamed.

"Well, let's wait and see if they win the game before we remove your jinx tag. I thought you didn't believe in jinxes anyway."

"I don't, but I still don't like being called one. I have to prove you wrong."

Booth chuckled, and then sat up to place his arm along her shoulders. "Okay, why don't you tell me about that call?"

"I wish I knew what to do to help them." She paused and almost started to speak before stopping again to think and then seemed to take a different direction when starting up again. "I've done a lot of reading recently, not just on the physical effects of Hodgins' injury, but also some of Sweets' books on the psychological effects. I can understand what's going on with him intellectually, but when I see him being so angry, and being mean to Angela." With and a pleading look she continued. "Angela is my best friend, and she's hurting. I want to protect her. But Hodgins is my friend too, and how do I protect her, and help him at the same time." She took a deep breath. "I want to believe that they'll come through all of this together, and stronger." She looked to Booth with a strained smile. "Like us, right? The struggles make you stronger? Anyway, if they do get through this together, I also don't want to have said anything to Angela about Hodgins that might make our own relationship strained."

"You mean like when she said stuff about me during that whole Pelant/engagement thing?"

She nodded. "Exactly."

Leaning forward he placed a tender kiss on her lips. "I think you're doing fine. You're supporting her, right? Letting her know you're there for her, even if you don't have the answers this time. You're helping her husband in the ways you can. I think you're right, it won't help her to criticize him, even if some days you really want to do just that."

"Some days I want to smack him. I can understand what's going on and still want to knock some sense into him; although, psychical violence doesn't not actually know sense into a person."

Together they settled back on the couch, his arm around her, her head on his shoulder. He kissed her temple before continuing. "I think you're doing great. We're all doing whatever we can to support them, and will continue to do so. This is one of those things we can't fix for them."

"Look we're already in the third period and the Flyers are still winning 1 – 0, maybe you're not a jinx after all."

Brennan lightly slapped him on the chest. "I'm not a jinx, there is no such thing as a jinx."

"There's my girl." The sound of Hank's cries reached them only slightly before Christine rushed into the room.

"Mommy, Daddy, Hank is crying and you told me he's too heavy for me to lift out of his crib."

"Yes he is little girl, and what are you doing up at this hour anyway? You should be sleeping."

"I was asleep, but Hank's crying woke me up, and I wanted to make sure you knew, so that you could find out what is wrong and help him so that we could both go back to sleep."

"It's okay, Booth. I'll check on Hank, and get Christine back to bed. You go back to the game." Reaching a hand out to Christine they walked off together leaving Booth to the game.

Smiling and shaking his head in amusement Booth turned back to the game. Having this family may mean he'd never get to watch a complete game again, but he did love this life. Hey maybe with all of these interruptions he'd get to watch the Flyers win this game.

Brennan returned within a few minutes. "I think he just woke from a dream and needed a little comforting. He's already asleep again. Christine also settled right down."

He turned to face her. "Do you ever wonder what a baby dreams? I mean really, what goes on in there?"

"I don't know. Maybe they dream about partying with Cookie Monster? Oh, look the Flyers scored again?"

"What? There was less than a minute left in the game, and as soon as I turn my head they score? Incredible."

"Haha. Maybe you're the jinx! Going forward I should watch the games instead of you."

"No way; I am not a jinx. They're my team. I have to watch."

"Oh I don't know about that." Then seeing the look on Booth's face. "Well there are only a few seconds left in the game, once it's done we can clean up this food and maybe have a post victory celebration in the our bedroom."

"Oh yeah, that sounds great. Or maybe the bathroom? I can grab my beer-hat."

"No, no beer-hat!"

"Yes, admit it. You know you love it."

"I do not…"


	13. Here Be No Monsters

**Here be no monsters.**

 _ **A/N: This one took slightly longer. I had to finish my library book first…it was due! I was thinking about just giving a skip on this one, because just reading through summaries; it seemed so many had already done add-ons for that final B &B&C scene, but well this one just wouldn't leave me alone.**_

"Daddy, I'm ready!" Christine skipped into the room ahead of her mother. Mommy had just supervised her bath and now it was time for her Daddy to tuck her into bed and they'd read one story together.

Booth turned as they approached. "I see that. Have you decided what story you want tonight?"

Christine smiled up at him as she shook her head no. "You decide tonight!" Turning to her mother she held out her arms for a hug, which she received enthusiastically. "Good night Mommy."

"Good night Sweetheart. Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning."

"Come on Daddy." Booth followed her out of the room, but turned to see his wife already reaching for the case files that she'd kept hidden away. She only pulled out work once both children were in bed.

In the room Booth turned down the bedcovers. He turned to tell her to climb in and noticed that while she was standing next to him, she staring at her closet. He sat on the edge of her bed and reached out to take her hand. "Princess, are you okay?"

"Daddy, are you sure there isn't a monster in there." She asked with eyes still glued to the closet door.

He walked to the closet. "Let's check it out." Reaching out he pulled the door fully opened and stepped into the closet. Looking back to where she was still standing beside her bed, he gestured her over. "Come on Princess; look with me so that you can be sure."

She cautiously crossed her room to stand next to her father. "See Monkey, nothing in here." He started moving things around to show there wasn't a monster hiding behind something. The closet was monster free. He didn't notice as he turned and squatted down to her level that some of those items on the high shelf were now precariously balanced.

Seeing that she still looked skeptical, Booth decided on another tack. "Okay, well Mommy already told you there are no monsters, and I told you that I'll always protect you, but I was talking to your Uncle Aubrey today and he had another suggestion for your monster situation."

"What's that?"

"Uncle Aubrey suggested you confront whatever you're afraid of and tell it to go away, because you're not afraid, you know monsters aren't real, and besides your daddy can protect you." No way was he going to tell his little girl to say he'd pop a cap in the monster's ass. "Do you think you can do that?"

She looked at him and shrugged. "I guess so."

"Why don't you practice now?" He moved to stand outside of the closet. "Go on, give it a try. Tell the monster you're not afraid."

She looked up at her daddy, then took a deep breath, moving to stand next to him she took his hand and held as tight as she could. "Go away monster! You're not real, my mommy said so, and my daddy protects me from bad things, so go away before he gets you." She then looked up at her father with her brows raised and gave a little shrug. "How's that."

"I think you did great. So what do you say: a bedtime story and then sleep?" They made their way to her bed where Booth helped her under the covers and tucked them neatly around her. He then went to the bookshelves to pick out tonight's story. His hand hovered over "Where the Wild Things Are" before deciding that might not be the best thing to read right now. He finally decided on "The Lorax" and moved to sit on the side of the bed and started reading. By the time he was half-way through the book Christine was sleeping, breathing steady and comfortable. He kissed his little girl on the head before rising and replacing the book in its spot on her shelf.

Before rejoining Brennan he made a detour to check on Hank. He moved into the baby's room to find him deep asleep on his back, with his arms thrown wide. Booth replaced the blanket that had been kicked aside before leaving Hank's room and rejoining his wife.

"Is Christine okay?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping like a baby."

…then…

"I'm always right." She hugged her daughter tight to her again.

When they parted Booth stepped forward and picked up Christine. He hugged her to him and walked out of the closet. "I don't want you to cut your feet on the broken snow-globe." He carried her across to her bed. "Here you go, climb back under your covers. Why don't you let Mommy finish reading that book to you while I clean up the mess? You fell asleep before we finished reading it earlier."

He reached out and kissed her on the forehead before standing and crossing to the bookshelves. He pulled "The Lorax" back out and found the page he'd been on just a short while before and handed it to his wife, reaching out he stroked her cheek before leaning forward to kiss her. Resting his forehead to hers he took a deep breath. "She's okay, we're okay. Go ahead and lay next to her on her bed to read the story, I'll clean up the snow-globe. It'll give me a chance to calm down."

Brennan settled onto the bed next to Christine and stretched her legs out on the bed; she put her arm around Christine who snuggled into her side. They picked up reading the story where Booth had left off.

He went out and gathered the supplies he needed to clean up the snow-globe. When he returned he stood for a short moment taking in the sight of the two of them reading the book together, then headed to the closet. He made quick work of the cleanup job and disposed of the remains, stowed away the supplied and returned to the bedroom.

Booth settled into the other side of the bed, sandwiching Christine in between her parents as Brennan continued with the story. Once again she was asleep before the end of the book, but Brennan read on. Once the story was finished they still remained scrunched together on the bed watching their daughter sleep.

After a while Brennan reached out to Booth and whispered "Come on we need to let her sleep in peace."

They made their way out of her room and taking his hand she led him to Hank's room. Smiling down at the sleeping baby. "Look at him, sleeping away. I think he could sleep through anything."

Booth chuckled softly. "It's good someone in this family is a good sleeper. God knows the rest of are such poor sleepers that we need some balance here." He wrapped his arms around his wife and together they watched their son sleep for several minutes. "I was so scared for a few minutes there. I knew it wasn't possible, but I thought we'd lost her, that somehow the monster out there had gotten to her."

Brennan turned to face him and rested her head on his chest. "I was terrified too. I know it's not physically possible, but I now understand the expression of something making your heart stop, because it felt like that happened to me when she wasn't in her room. I can't face that casefile again tonight. Why don't we clean up pick up everything then just head to bed. I need you to hold me tonight."

He pulled back to kiss her and said. "Let's do that." Then taking her hand led her out of the room.

 _A/N: I probably should have posted this in two part, since one it would have meant I could have posted the first part earlier, and two it'd have meant this second part could have been proofed better, when I wasn't so tired, but I just saw it all as one post and once I had that in my mind I had to go with it. Let me know what you think_


	14. After the Hearing

**After the Hearing**

 _ **A/N: This one is a few weeks late, and I do have ideas for some of the following episodes. I've been suffering from a short attention span when writing lately (even when I have an idea), and much more into reading books. I hope this one is worth the wait. Let me know what you think.**_

The door opened and the couple entered, still bickering after the end of the hearing. "I can't believe they made that stipulation about you suffering for my behavior."

"Well you're not going to punch anyone, right? So it won't come up again, right?"

"That's not the point." Turning into the room where her father was sitting with both children, Brennan stopped any further response. "Hi Dad; thank you for picking up the kids this afternoon and for looking after them for us. I hope we didn't keep you too long. When the review panel agreed to accommodate Booth's schedule and meet in the evening we couldn't very well turn them down."

Rising from his place on the sofa, with Hank in his arms Max crossed to the couple. Kissing his daughter on the cheek he replied. "No, you're just in time. If I leave now I can make it on time to my date's door." He passed his grandson into his daughter's arms, after kissing him on the head. He turned to Christine, "Goodbye, Princess. We'll finish that story the next time I'm here."

"Good night Grandpa."

Turning to the door Max threw out a "See you Booth."

"Later Max." Booth closed the door behind his father-in-law then turned to his family and addressing his daughter asked. "So, what did Grandpa make for dinner?"

"Grilled cheese sandwiches. I told him you said that's what Pops always made for you, and you loved it so could he make some for us." Then looking at her mother she added. "Grandpa said that Mommy would insist on vegetables too, so we had zucchini sticks and tomato soup with the sandwiches."

Tickling his daughter's neck, "Sounds yummy. Oh look at the time. It's time for both you and your brother to get ready for bed."

Booth and Brennan went through the nightly routine of getting the kids bathed and into their pajamas, bedtime stories and tuck-ins.

Once the kids were asleep they returned to the living room and Booth headed to the kitchen. "Not to sound too much like Aubrey, but I'm starving. Testifying before the review board, I sure did work up an appetite and grilled cheese sandwiches sound wonderful right now."

Brennan checked the refrigerator. "There's some extra tomato soup in there, and Max is right, vegetables should be a part of any meal, and more than just the soup; I'll make a salad."

Booth was enjoying a beer with his meal, Brennan a glass of wine when she spoke up. "I'm glad that I got to meet Kenny today, and to thank him for his being a friend to you while you were in prison."

He chuckled then replied "The look on Kenny's face when you hugged him was priceless."

Her shrug was slightly defensive. "Well I wanted him to know that I knew about what he'd done for you and that I appreciated it."

Booth leaned toward her and they exchanged a kiss. "It was very sweet Bones. I appreciated the gesture more than you can imagine. In many ways he saved my life in there."

Looking into his eyes Brennan reached out to take his hand. "What you did for him tonight was wonderful Booth. You gave him a chance at a life with is daughter and grandchild. You gave him a chance at having a real family. You also gave Kalani a chance for a real family and a chance to be able to give her child a different life than she'd had."

"You really identified with Kalani didn't you?"

"On some levels; yes. I know what it's like to age out of the foster system and being terrified about how you're going to take care of yourself; but at least I had a goal. I knew I wanted to go to college, get a degree, and I knew I wanted it to be in sciences and I was able to get a scholarship. I just had myself to worry about. I wasn't in Kalani's position of wondering how I was going to take care of not only myself, but a baby too. I also know what it's like to face letting a parent who'd abandoned you back into your life; the fear of the potential pain of future abandonment and at the same time craving their love." Pausing to smile at Booth, "You know I have you to thank for Max being in my life today. I don't think I'd have been able to let him in without you there convincing me it was worth the risk."

"I think you'd have done it on your own."

Shaking her head, "No, I don't think so. I was too convinced that love was not worth the pain that it inevitably brought. It's because of you that I have a family to love, and I don't just mean because you're the father of my children, but all of it. Max, and the kids; including Parker. You! Also my extended family; everyone at the Jeffersonian. I mean I don't think Angela was going to let me hold her off emotionally, but I'd have resisted the rest of them. I am very fortunate that you entered my life. You seem to have a talent for building families."

"So that's why you love me! Because I gave you a family."

"I love you for many reasons. That is just one of them."

And they kiss…and we fade out.


	15. His Father's File

Chapter 15: **His Father's File**

 _ **A/N This is my follow-up to The Fight in the Fixer. I want to believe that Aubrey brought this file to Booth for his advice on what he should do with the information. I hope we do get follow up on this before the end of the series. So, let me know what you think.**_

Brennan was maybe a little too gleefully in explaining via voicemail to Oliver that he had to remove her voice from his greeting because he was wrong, she was right; Christine had earned the E+ grades across the board, including in Art. They had confirmation from her teacher, so she was right to trust her daughter, Oliver was wrong to doubt her genius; when the doorbell chimed.

Booth crossed the room and opened the door to find Aubrey standing on his doorstep looking shaken. Booth waved Aubrey in. "What's going on, Aubrey? I thought you were meeting up with the gang at Founding Fathers."

"I was. I mean, I was there with them. Karen showed up." Waving the file clutched in his hand. "She'd brought my father's file."

"What? Okay, she's going too far. I can talk to her department head…" began Booth, but Aubrey interrupted.

"No, no it's okay. She's transferring to Oklahoma City on Monday so she shouldn't be a problem going forward; but she was right, I did need to see what's in this file." He waved the file in front of Booth again.

Booth gestured to the seating area, "Okay, here have a seat. What's in the file that is so important?"

Meanwhile Brennan had finished her message to Dr. Wells and joined the men in the living room. "Agent Aubrey, did you hear about Christine's perfect report card?"

"Yes I did. I always knew she was a genius. So where are the mini-Booths? Are they in bed already?"

"Yes, yes they are. They've both been asleep for a while. A good night's sleep is essential for a growing child, especially if you want them to do well in school. Although Christine will be quite disappointed to discover that she missed your visit."

"I'll have to make sure that next time I visit it's before her bedtime."

"I know she'd appreciate that." Brennan smiled.

"Okay, okay. That's not why you stopped by tonight. What's this about your father's file?" Booth cut-in.

"Yeah, you know the file Karen found with my father's name among the things we took in from Bowman's office? Well she brought it to me at Founding Fathers tonight, and she was right to think I needed to see it." Aubrey tossed the file onto the coffee table in front of the sofa. "Check it out."

Booth reached for the file. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think you need to see it. I need your advice. Do you think it's something we need to bring to the attention of someone else in the FBI?"

"Why, do you think that?" Booth still hasn't opened the file, and instead is studying Aubrey's face.

"The file is not what I assumed. It's not an old file. This is something new; it was opened six months ago at my father's request. This file is on me. He apparently had Bowman following me, investigating me."

"What, why would he do that, what does it mean?" Brennan asked.

"I think my father is planning another scheme and is trying to figure out how he can use me."

Booth was looking through the file by this point. "That's a possibility Aubrey, but it might be something else." Booth was unsettled by what he was seeing, but also looking for a positive for his friend. "He might just be getting the lay of the land before reaching out to you. Maybe he wants to reconcile with you, and wants to see what your life is like before approaching you."

"That is a possibility. Max was keeping a watch on both Russ and me before he ever made his presence known. Of course, he only let us know he was still alive because we were investigating Mom's death. That investigation was stirring up danger. But anyway, he was trying to protect us by keeping watch, or having others keep watch over us."

"Well, while that might be a nice spin to put on this. I don't think it's the case this time." Aubrey spoke with a certain level of disappointed acceptance. "I think if you look through the file, you'll agree."

Booth who'd been studying the file throughout this exchange nodded. "Yeah, I have to agree with Aubrey. This file doesn't look like just checking to make sure he's okay, or just to find out what he's like now. This is the kind of file you compile before making a move on a mark."

Booth held the file out to Brennan, but looked to Aubrey and asked. "Do you mind?" before releasing it to her.

"No, I trust both of you more than anyone else I know." Booth released the file and once Brennan started reading, she saw not only the photos proving Aubrey had been followed for months, but also the comments, the reports from Bowman to his client that gave a pretty clear indication of what plans were in the works.

Booth leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "Okay then, we need to start making plans. We'll begin looking for your father, but we need to plan so that when he makes his move we'll be ready for him."

The trio planned late into the night.


	16. The Viewing Party

**Viewing Party**

 _ **A/N: All of the regulars that were in the episode have gathered at the home of Booth and Brennan to watch the documentary when it aired on TV. This is an account of what happened as they viewed. The words coming from the TV are in italics.**_

"Shush. It's about to start, settle down everyone." At Brennan's words everyone grabbed a seat and settled in to watch the documentary.

" _Over the past decade, the partnership between the FBI and the Jeffersonian Institution's Forensic Division has resulted in over 250 murder convictions…"_

"Yeah man, did you hear that. We rule." Hodgins chortled before being hushed by Angela. "Shh, I want to hear this."

" _So I was out tending to a leachate leak out in cell six…"_

"This place really did stink something awful." Brennan glared at Booth. "Shush." Booth reached out and took her hand, kissing her knuckles in apology.

Everyone settled back in their seats taking in the commentary when.

"… _Now, I assumed they was cops, but by the way they was arguing, I figured they be married."_

Chuckles broke out among the whole group gathered.

"Booth and I were not arguing!"

" _Booth and I were not arguing at the scene…"_

And the chuckles turned into guffaws. Booth placed his arm around Brennan. "It's okay Bones, it's just us, and no one is more in love than us right? It's all good."

"… _He calls me Bones. Even though I'm his wife, and the mother of two of his children He still refers to me by a nickname I despise…"_

Drawing back to look into her eyes, "You don't really despise the name do you?" Brennan shook her head no even while replying "It's not a very lover like name."

"Well I love you, and it's what I call you, it might not sound loverly to anyone else but to me it's the most loving name of all." Brennan sighed, and leaned into Booth, laying her head on his shoulder she mouthed the words. "I don't hate it at all."

"Come on guys, we're missing what's happening onscreen." Angela interrupted.

"Ew; Mommy that body looks worse than the one you showed in class. It would definitely make Hart vomit again."

Upon hearing this Michael Vincent fell over laughing. He finally got himself under control, sat up, and started listening to the TV again, just in time to hear his father say

"… _It smelled like decaying bile-covered hell…"_

Which; of course, set him off laughing again.

"Are we sure they should be watching this?" Booth asked worriedly.

"If it were anybody else's kids, I'd say no; but these two? It should be fine." Angela replied before smiling down at her son. "Okay laughing boy settle down so we don't all miss what comes next."

He sat up just in time to hear Booth call his father Bug Boy. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as Booth continued to speak.

When Booth moved onto his squint impersonation all squint eyes in the room turned to glare at him.

When Aubrey entered the picture onscreen and started speaking the glares moved to encompass him too. Just as things were getting uncomfortable Christine exclaimed, "Look my drawing is in Daddy's office." The tension was broken, everyone aww-ed and Booth whispered to his daughter. "Thanks sweetheart."

"Okay, why didn't anyone tell me I have chocolate on my mouth?" Aubrey received a lot of smirks over this question. "Really?"

Cam sitting next to Arastoo nudged him a little when he appeared onscreen. She was noticeably amused by his comments about stab wounds and gunshots to the gut, also highly amused at Brennan shutting him down.

"Ew; gross body." Exclaimed Michael Vincent, erupting into gales of laughter again.

Booth looked to where Angela and Hodgins were stationed on the far end of the couch, "What have you been giving him to make him so giggly?" Hodgins held up his hands, palms out. "I have no clue what's up with him."

As she watched herself and Arastoo onscreen together, Cam leaned to whisper to Arastoo, "Okay, yeah. No wonder they knew something was going on between us." She paused before adding. "Of course Brennan's expression sure didn't help."

"You're blaming me? The two of you really were acting odd. They didn't need me to let them know something was up"

At the commercial break, "Okay, who wants something from the kitchen, and make it quick I want to be back before the commercials are over."

Aubrey stood. "Here Booth I'll help you. It'll be quicker that way."

Back from commercial break, "Look it's my school!" Christine practically bounced with excitement.

"Oh, way to shut that kid down Bones!" Booth chortled. "Oh no, here comes the; oh yeah, there it is; the gross dead body; and there goes the kid puking."

"… _Maybe we don't; use the visuals…"_

"Ms. Susan I think you're a little late shutting that down, there."

Brennan slapped him on the leg. "Booth, don't be mean."

" _Normally I'd be doing a digital reconstruction…"_

Michael Vincent grinned up at Angela. "Mommy you look very pretty."

"Aw, thanks sweetie."

Quiet ruled the room for a short while, as all of the inhabitants quietly watched the documentary.

Aubrey broke the silence. "This stuff is so cool." Then

"… _King of the Lab..."_

sounded from the TV and everyone was talking over everyone else with just random words coming through clearly, without and rhyme nor reason. "Really?" "…room" "I never!" "Egypt?" "INCEST?!"

"Look Aubrey is eating again, what a shock!"

"Bones, did that kid just say that you smell good? I think I need to keep my eye on him."

"Booth, don't be ridiculous."

Booth leaned forward. "Okay, I have a question. They've shown you presenting to the kids, they've shown the kids talking about you. What about when I was there, talking about being an FBI agent? Where is that?"

"Well Booth, the show isn't even half over. They could still show you; maybe they just wanted to show the more interesting presentation first."

"More interesting? Yeah, making a kid vomit is interesting alright." Booth growled sarcastically. "I guess a badge can't hold a candle to vomit."

As Brennan noticed the scene that was unfolding on the TV she remembered this was where she had spoken about Christine following in her footsteps, and thought it might be a good time for a distraction. "So Christine, what happened in class after I left?"

Christine tilted her head and appeared to study her mother while she thought. "Well, Ms. Susan asked everyone what they thought, and you saw that. Then they called Avril's daddy in next to talk about his job. He's a pharmacist at Target. He didn't make it sound very exciting. He said it's a lot of rude and impatient people." She thought about it a little more and added. "I guess when people are sick and need medicine they don't like waiting around."

Christine turned back to the TV in time to see Cam turn the picture of Michelle facedown. While Brennan sighed in relief at a crisis averted, and remembering other conversations, she wondered what else would come up in the episode.

They all watched as Arastoo and Brennan identified possible child abuse evidence, then Booth had to notify and question the dad all in the same interview.

Everyone was quiet and somber watching that interview, each lost in their own thoughts. Luckily at this point the children were distracted by Hank who had decided he was done sitting in his father's lap and apparently thought his sister's head would make a good seat.

"Hank no. You can sit in my lap, or next to me, but not on my head you silly boy. Oh look at the TV Hank, it's me and Daddy playing hockey. That was lots of fun. Maybe we can play hockey together later."

Booth leaned into Brennan, "She's a good big sister. Takes after her old man."

Brennan eyed him. "You're a big sister?"

"No silly, I look after my family, and she does too. That's all I mean."

Brennan leaned in to kiss. "You're both very good and caring people. I am glad that she takes after you for that."

"Awww." Brennan looked over to Angela, who was smirking at them. "You're both too sweet, your whole family is."

By this time the show had moved past Brennan's realization that maybe it wasn't child abuse, and they were on to Aubrey.

"Hey there I am again, and at least I don't have food on my mouth. I still can't believe no one told me about that." He cast a baleful eye around the room. "Okay this is still slightly embarrassing. Wait, what are they doing going through my stuff like that?"

Cam leaned around Arastoo so she'd have a clearer view of Aubrey, "Hey was that a picture of you with your mom?"

"Yeah, what of it? Other people have pictures of their families on their desk. You have one of your daughter. My mom is my family. After my dad ran off we were all each other had. She worked hard to pull us out of the sink-hole he'd left us in. I'm proud of what she's accomplished since then, she's a strong woman, and I'm happy to display her picture."

"Whoa, I was just asking. I wasn't saying anything bad. And as a mother I can only say that I think it's lovely."

"Oh, okay then." Aubrey sat back in his seat feeling slightly foolish at his outburst, but at the same time pleased too.

By this point in the documentary Cam had already delivered the results of the THC levels in the victim and Arastoo was showing her the victim's bones and the injuries indicating a tennis racket as a weapon.

Addressing Arastoo, Cam remarked. "Okay, why is she commenting on what a good team we make? She didn't say anything like that when you were working with Dr. Brennan, and the two of you work well together."

Angela called out, "Are you kidding me. With the way the two of you were being so awkward and aware of each other? A person would have had to have lost all of their senses not to be aware there was something more going on with the two of you. If you want to keep something like that as a secret you have got to learn to be more natural."

Cam just rolled her eyes while Arastoo blushed and looked sheepish.

As the scene on TV moved to the diner and Booth and Brennan arguing about what Christine was going to be when she grew up the children had begun playing with cars on the floor. The older two vroom, vrooming while Hank sat mesmerized watching them and trying to track both of them at the same time.

The children might have missed Brennan talking about her childhood and being called Morticia, but Booth didn't, and he placed a comforting hand on her leg.

"… _Honestly. I thought Booth was kind of cute…"_

Upon hearing that Booth squirmed uncomfortably. Brennan whispered in his ear. "You're definitely more than just kind of cute."

Silence descended as everyone watched the story unfolding onscreen. They all already knew not only how it ended, but also how it all unfolded, still it was fascinating to watch. It was all such a different perspective than they'd usually see when working a case.

The interviews with the friend and the ex-girlfriend played out in silence. The switch to the Brennan/Booth household though brought excitement among the children at least.

"Look Hank, you're on TV. Do you see yourself on there?" Christine directed her brother's attention to the TV. He was chewing the foot of his giraffe as he nodded at the TV.

"Aw look at a young Booth. He was cute even then." Angela needled him.

Brennan looked over to Angela. "I think he's gotten better looking with age."

"Well yeah, that goes without saying." She agreed.

" _I want to sell cars, like Toby's daddy."_

Hodgins busted out laughing at this point. "Look at the expression on your faces."

"Okay, Bug Boy yuck it up. "

"… _No absolutely not…"_

"Uh, hey; Christine, I think we need to change Hank's diaper, yeah everybody smells that right? Come with Mommy to help with Hank." Brennan rushed to speak over herself on TV, not wanting her daughter to see her initial reaction to her possible career choice.

They headed out of the room to change the baby whether he needed it or not but returned a short time later. They were gone long enough to miss the conversation about Sweets, which Brennan didn't mind since Christine still missed Sweets, and she didn't want mention of him to make her sad tonight.

The three had settled in again just in time to see the Hodgins family have dinner. Brennan realized Angela had been talking about Hodgins' accident. She actually wasn't sorry to have missed that either. There really is so much sadness at times. She also noticed that Michael Vincent had moved from the floor where they'd left him playing with some cars, to stand next to his father's chair and put his around his father.

" _Zack? Yeah, um, Dr. Zack Addy was..."_

Hodgins rubbed his hands over his face then sighed. "They really waylaid me with that question about Zack. I was not expecting it. Did you see my face? What even made them bring him up?"

Brennan slightly raised her hand. "I think that might be my fault. I was explaining how the rotating interns work, how we started using my brightest grad students to assist on our cases after Zack. I hadn't intended to mention him, but it just slipped out. I thought I had diverted their attention, but I guess I didn't." Brennan gestured to Hodgins. "I'm sorry."

"… _Vincent was right there on the platform when the bullet shattered the window and hit him in the chest…"_

"Aw, poor Vincent. He really was a sweet guy." Angela was the first to speak, but Brennan quickly added. "Yes, I still miss him. He really was brilliant. I hope he really did know how much I cared."

Booth reached out to take her hand. "He knew Bones. I promise you, he knew." The tears filled her eyes, but as usual she managed to keep them from spilling over.

"… _I think she tends to regard all of her interns as her children…"_

She looked over to Arastoo upon hearing this and gave him a very slight smile, still managing to keep the tears at bay; barely.

Once again the occupants of the room were silent as they watched the evidence unfold onscreen.

The children were back to playing with the cars, losing interest with what was happening on TV for now. The adults were eating their snacks and sipping their drinks.

"It's interesting seeing the Jeffersonian side of things when we're not there, isn't it Booth?"

"Aubrey, would you prefer to be a squint instead of an agent?"

"No, of course not! I love my job, but I do think this is all interesting. Seeing all the scientific…." His voice trailed off under the weight of Booth's glower.

" _Booth is an intelligent man. He's in touch…"_

"Áw, Bones you said I'm intelligent." Booth beamed at his wife.

"Well it's the truth. You are intelligent. I think you rely on your gut way too much, but that doesn't mean you're not intelligent. I wouldn't be married to you nor have children with you if I thought you were a fool. You should know this."

"See Booth this is fascinating. The way they're looking at the bones is almost artistic. I love this stuff." Aubrey enthused.

Booth kind of grumbled and Aubrey settled back in his seat to continue watching as the squints gathered the evidence, and Booth and Brennan arrived at the home of the 'alleged' killer and through to the confession in the interview room.

Cam chuckled as the show moved back to Booth and Brennan bickering on the couch. "You two are so perfect for each other. Don't let anyone ever tell you different."

" _So Emma what do you want to be when you grow up?..."_

"There, that little girl asked a bunch of questions when I talked to the glass." Booth declared, as if making a very significant point.

"But she said policeman, not FBI agent." Brennan pointed out.

"Still, law enforcement!" "Um hm." He responded with a nod.

"Okay, all of those kids are adorable, bunches of kids. Hodgins we need to talk" Angela smiled at her husband.

"… _the beauty in the world and is able to share it…"_

"… _someone who never stops looking…"_

"… _what every grownup wants to be, a kid…"_

"… _a husband and father…"_

When the camera cut to Cam after hearing those words, Angela exclaimed "Oh my goodness Cam, look at you. I think I'm going to cry."

"… _I want to spend the rest of my life with you…Marry me…"_

"Oh yeah, now I'm crying." Angela fanned her eyes.

"Aww, honey." From Hodgins as he leaned in hi chair reaching for her hand.

"… _That's a personal question…"_

"… _I'd like to be someone who's given more than they've taken…"_

"… _the mother of the world's greatest car salesperson…"_

Cam looked around the room "What all of you said, those were beautiful words, just beautiful."

Just then Arastoo's ringtone sounded and he stepped away to answer. "Hey, Wendell did you watch?" … "All of you, huh?"…"Okay, look I did talk about all of you, I was explaining how the rotations worked, and that sometimes more than one of us worked a case, I talked about when we all worked on that case with the 9/11 victim, and when we worked for Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth's wedding, lots of things. That's how I ended up talking about Vincent, I showed them the picture, and well; you saw that part. You know they didn't use a lot of what was said in the interviews."…"Yes, I get that, but honestly we didn't' forget to mention all of you, they just didn't include it.

Overhearing Arastoo's side the conversation prompted Booth to lament "I can't believe the left out any mention of Parker. I mean they even shot footage of one of our video chats. How could they leave out any mention of one of my children?"

Angela spoke up then. "Didn't you say that they had to get a release from Rebecca for him to appear in the documentary, and that she really dragged her feet about signing it? Maybe she just waited so long that they went ahead and left out anything to do with him."

"They didn't need her release just for a mention of him. We discussed him several times in different interviews." Booth sighed, "Well they said they were shooting a lot more than they could use, and that most of what we said wouldn't make it into the final product and I understand that, but to completely cut out one of my children?"

In an attempt to break the tension Hodgins said: "Well that song will be stuck in my brain for a while now. How about the rest of you?" and he began humming the tune.

Brennan whose own phone had sounded just seconds after Arastoo's approached the group again. "That was Daisy, she watched with Lance. She just called to say she was really touched by the mention of Sweets. She said she plans to download a copy of the show when it's available because she wants to have it so that his son can see how much we all loved him."

Booth teared up upon hearing this and nodded. "That's nice. That'll be nice for him."

Christine and Michael Vincent ran up to the adults with Hank toddling along behind them. Christine spoke up first. "Can we play a game now that the show is over?"

Michael Vincent added "Yeah something we can all do. Please?"

As is typical with this group deciding on something they could all do took some bicker, some laughing, and some compromise.


End file.
